Training with Guardian Belikov
by LoveOrange24
Summary: The training sessions that aren't mention in Vampire Academy. What exactly does Rose and Dimitri do during morning and evening practices?Read and review if you want more.
1. Day 2,Morning Practice

**A.N**.:Hello there, I have always wondered how each training lesson went with between Rose and Dimitri. So these are the trainings that aren't written in the book,Vampire Academy, written by me. The whole entire series is by Richelle Mead and I don't own any of it (tear drop). So read some of it, if you like it than maybe you should review. Even if you hate it just tell me your opinion.

This will all be in Rose's POV unless you guys want me to do some of the trainings in Dimitri's POV. Your choice..I'm still unsure how I am going to do this, I don't know If I should explain what has happened right before one of the practices or what…but we'll just see how this goes. This starts off the second day Rose has arrived at the academy. Her second practice with Dimitri.

Day 2,Morning Practice

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

That's it. Someone is going to get stabbed in the face. Why would Lissa have her alarm clock set to wake up at 5 in the morning?, I thought to myself as I glanced at the evil red numbers on the clock and then swiped it off the nightstand. It stopped making that horrible sound.

I looked up at the ceiling and remembered everything that happened yesterday. Getting caught. Being forced to come back here. That Belikov guy…yeah yeah I should be happy for him speaking up for me and saving my butt, but did he really have to start our morning practices at 6?

I attempted to sit up, emphasis on the attempted part. Every muscle in my body screamed as I brought my torso up and slid my legs over the side of the bed. Dimitri was right about one thing, I feel ten times worse then how I felt yesterday. Oh just fantastic I have another practice with him, at least it's not with Stan or Alberta.

A really hot shower sounded like heaven right now. I walked into the small bathroom and turned on the hot water. When I saw the steam rise I went in and the water seemed to sooth all the sore muscles. I hope Lissa is okay, I wish I could get into her head right now which is weird considering I usually hate it when I do get caught in her mind. She's probably sleeping soundly and not sore at all, what a lucky duck.

Ugh.

It's time for me to get out. As I step out of the shower my legs protest to move. "And let the fabulous life of Rose Hathaway begin", I muttered to myself. I then go to look at the alarm clock, but of course its not there because I just had to break it. I have no clue what time it is but I assume it's around . I have a feeling that Dimitri doesn't approve of being late. He is so going to hate me.

I run over to my suitcase that I still haven't unpacked and I put on a grey t-shirt and black yoga pants. I grabbed a hair tie and ran out the door. Of course I had to be put on the third floor of the dorms. Running down three flights of stairs was something my body did not want to do right now. I'm going to have to just suck it up, because one-day Lissa's life will depend on it. They come first.

I opened the door at the bottom of the staircase and walk out. The beautiful sun is setting. Why did it have to end? I saw a clock on one of the walls I was walking by. It was 6. Damn. I sprinted towards the gym (which had to be on the opposite side of my dorm) and basically flew through the door and hit something. It was 6:15. I always am late.

"You're late," said the thing I ran into.

I looked up and saw two disappointed brown eyes staring at me.

"Yeah so? You are lucky I even made it down the stairs. Oh and good morning to you too Dimitri. Thanks for asking," I replied with my usual Rose Hathaway attitude.

"I'm assuming you aren't big on being on time. If this does become a habit that means more laps for you to run," he said, ignoring my other comments. This is going to be a long year of practices with him…

Dimitri stepped back. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was loose around his face which meant that I would be doing what I did yesterday. Stupid weight lifting.

"Way to copy my style," I said while looking at him up and down.

"Actually, I have been pulling this style off a lot longer than you have," Dimitri responded back. He looked like he was going to smile, but instead he just turned around and walked towards the weight room and I followed. I wonder if he ever has any kind of fun. Hah. Yeah right, fun isn't in Dimitri's vocabulary.

"Hah. How much longer? Four years? Five years?"I joked behind him. He swiftly turned around to answer me. No emotion in his eyes whatsoever.

"Seven." Oh...so that puts him at 24 years old.

Once again I did the reps and weight lifting Dimitri told me to do. Half way through my arms were about to fall off and I just laid there on my back. I glanced towards the corner of the room and Dimitri was there. He had a western book in his hands. So that was his "fun" time. A supposedly "Russian god" reading a western novel.

I decided to do my sit ups now and give my arms a rest. I remembered when I went to the book store with Lissa a year ago in October. . .

"Here's your chai tea," I said to Lissa while handing her the cup. She was reading a magazine.

"Thank you so much Rose! Did you know Hilary Duff is going goth?" she said as she pointed to a picture of Hilary with dark hair and black eye liner. One thing that didn't change outside of the academy. Gossip. No matter who you are or how popular you are, people are always saying crap about everyone else. In the real world it just gets printed on paper and handed out to everyone.

"Oh wow. Someone changes their hair color and make up and the whole world goes crashing down to pieces," I replied sarcastically. Lissa laughed. I joined in to. I noticed there was a black book next to her with an apple on it held by two extremely pale arms. I slid it towards me so I could see the title _Twilight. _

"What's this about?"I questionion Lissa.

"Oh I don't really know, I read the first chapter and fell asleep. Jessica said it was amazing and full of love and drama. I'm not sure if I am going to continue reading," she said with a small smile.

"What's the main point of it though?"

"Some girl falls in love with a vampire."

"Haha! That is so like this world," I responded.

"I wonder if they would make it into a movie…"Lissa trailed off into her thoughts.

"Oh I am sure it would make millions,"I replied again with sarcasm. I looked out the window and saw the street,full of people walking and enjoying life. They have no clue what danger lies out there…and even more danger for Lissa and myself.

Lissa's voice pulled me out of my thoughts,"If they do make it into movies we are so going and dressing up!"

"Hmm…you would be perfect for it. Little miss vampire,"I said back. She then smiled widely and two little fangs showed. We started laughing.

I chuckled at that memory…everything back then was just so easy and fun. I knew we would risk our lives each day, but having that freedom was just so amazing. I didn't know I was laughing out loud until a voice caught my attention.

"And what exactly is so funny?" Dimitri asked,voice low and gentle. Which was weird because I thought he would probably yell at me for leaughing. "No fun" was his motto I assumed.

"Oh nothing, just re-living an old memory Comrade," I replied as I sat up and started to do these ridiculous lunges that made my thighs burn. When I looked back over to Dimitri, he had put his book down and was staring off into space. I'm pretty sure he was re-living a memory too. His face wasn't stoic and blank as how it usually was. Instead it kind of looked peaceful.

I wonder what could make him peaceful. "Are you imagining a big plate of muffins too?"I jokingly asked. He blinked his eyes a couple times coming back from wherever he was. He turned his head towards me and one of the corner of his lips turned up. Dimitri's deep chocolate brown eyes bore into me not with hardness but they looked kind. One point for Rose making the big bad wolf smile….well barely smile.

"No, I was just thinking about my home town in Russia," he replied,his voice sounded longing.

"Hmm…I would rather day dream about the muffins," I said with a little laugh. I am starving and it feels like practice should be over now. As if Dimitri just read my mind he stands up and walks over to the door, "Well, practice is almost over and you can finally eat a muffin after you do your cool down stretches,"he told me,his mentor mask back on.

Once again, Dimitri showed me other cool down stretches and then he sat down leaning his head against the wall.

"You were right,"I told him.

"About?"he asked.

"I hurt ten times worse than I did yesterday," I replied as I winced when I stretched my arm across my chest. It felt like someone stabbed a dagger in my right shoulder.

Dimitri must have seen me wince and was already behind me. Wow, so much for me being attentive to my surroundings.

"Over time your muscles and body will get use to all of this exercise,"Dimitri spoke. He was close enough for me to feel his presense behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wish it was 'over time' already because then this dagger in my shoulder would be gone,"I said while pointing to where it hurt exactly.

I glanced at the clock and it said 7. Finally this practice is over! Remembering Dimitri behind me I turned around. He was further back now hands crossed tightly over his chest.

"Lift your right arm up,"he commanded. So I did. Pain shot through my whole arm this time. I closed my eyes trying to not show any pain. This was nothing compared to what I will have to be facing. It's just that I haven't done this much work in a long time.

"Here, if you don't mind I could work that knot in your shoulder," he told me voice in mentor mode,but I could see he wasn't as tense as usual. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him. If it was any other guy I probably would have taken the offer, but for some reason I didn't want to come off frail.

"It's fine, I guess I will just have to tough it out,"I said, trying to act like it doesn't hurt. Dimitri didn't fall for it. Does he have some kind of lie detector or something that I don't know about?

"Rose," Dimitri warned, eyes not approving.

"Okay, okay. Geez am I that bad of a liar?" I asked innocently. I turned around and pushed down on the right side of my shirt, exposing my shoulder. "I am guessing this is going to hurt worse than it already is,"I retorted.

Dimitri walked up behind me, hesitantly moving his hands toward my shoulder. Once his hands were on my shoulder I thought I would just melt away. Despite my shoulder completely screaming as he dug in his thumbs into the huge knot, I have forgotten how good a massage felt. His hands were strong and warm…whoa whoa whoa. This is my mentor. I'm the student. Lets just keep it that way Rose, I chastised myself. His presence was warm behind me and his hands were still on my shoulder. Then his hands left my shoulder and went back to his sides. I pulled up my shirt so that it covered my shoulder again. The skin still burning,in a good way,where he touched it. I turned around and we were so close. His eyes were softer.A few seconds passed by and his eyes hardened,his lips went into a straight line. He took a souple steps was back to his usual self.

"There, it will probably be sore tonight but it should feel better a lot sooner," his Russian accent laced each word. I picked up my bag and walked towards the door before I could say something that I would regret.

"Thank you, Dimitri," I sincerely said while a small smile built on my lips. I walked out of the gym.

And now back to my subsequent classes. Lets hope I don't pass out or faint.


	2. Day 3,Morning Practice

**A/N: Once again this is another training session with Dimitri. This one might be more boring because nothing really happens. I'm sorry if it is, but I do promise the upcoming ones will be better since there's a lot more going on outside of her training. As usual Richelle Mead owns everything…even though I want to adopt Dimitri (pout)**

Day 3,Morning Practice

_ tsked when she saw the scrapes. Tightening her grip on them, she frowned slightly. A tingle burned my skin,laced with a sort of pleasant buzz, and then the wounds closed up. I had a brief sense of dizziness. My temperature spiked. The blood disappeared, as did the pain in my hip and leg. _

"_What...what did you?"_

I jolted up from my dream, well more like a memory. she somehow healed me. I'm not sure that has anything to do with fire or water like some of the other powers that belong to the Moroi.

A stream of light peeked through the jail-like window that was in my room. I opened the small curtains that hung over it. There goes the sun, slowly setting. It was finally Friday which means tomorrow I will get to be all by myself or I can go to the gym. Practice! I jumped across my bed to nightstand and pulled out a watch from the drawer. Since I broke my alarm clock I didn't know what time it was. 5:45. Damn.

No time for a shower. I just put on black sweats and a white v-neck. As I ran out the door I grabbed a blue hoodie just in case. Once again I was running down the stairs and across campus. I noticed how my shoulder didn't hurt as much. It just felt like a bruise was there. The church was coming up on my right side. I instantly thought of Lissa and Christian. Ugh,_Christian._ He found out I was the one who gave blood to Liss. If he tells anyone I will make him regret he was ever born.

I walked through the gym doors and found the clock. 6:05. I mentally gave myself a high-five, I arrived earlier than last practice.

I then heard a calm voice,"Miss Hathaway." Dimitri stepped out of the supply closet. I made a face. When someone called me _Miss Hathaway_ it sounded like Kirova was yelling at me.

"That sounds far too much like Kirova when she speaks to me,"I told him. He walked closer to me and stood in front of me. His gorgeous brown eyes looking into mine. He wore that perfect guardian mask.

"Rose."

I nodded.

"Ten minutes earlier than yesterday,but still five minutes late," he accusingly said, but continued on,"Lucky for you, you will be running most of this practice. Stretch first." Oh just fantastic. My stamina has been down for a while. I wish Dimitri came earlier before Lissa and I ran off because maybe I would have outran him before he and other guardians captured us and brought us back to this hell-hole.

"At least I can go out and get _some_ kind of fresh air,"I replied with a small voice as I stretched my hamstrings. 3 places I could be at since arriving back. My dorm. The gym. Or my classes.

"One reason for me being late is because I kinda,sorta...broke my alarm clock,"I guilt-fully said. Dimitri was sitting in the corner with his legs crossed in front of him. He,of course, was holding one of his novels. Without glancing up from his book he asks, "And what did it ever do to you?"

"It made this terrible beeping noise and it wouldn't shut up,"I exclaimed. Dimitri's response was just the slight shaking of his head. Controlling yet another smile. After I was done stretching I asked this so called "god" how many laps he was going to make me do.

"12 laps around the track, I will be timing you. Each time you run during practice,try to beat your last time," my "amazing" mentor said. I tied my hair into a tight pony tail. 3 miles...I hiked a 3 mile trail with Lissa when we were in Portland,but that's about it. Alright body, lets see what you can do,I thought to myself.

"Well this should be interesting," I muttered as I walked onto the track. Dimitri stood by the doors of the gym with a timer in his hands.

"Go,"he said while his finger hit the start button and he slid back into the gym. I started to run forward. My mind stayed blank as I circled around the large empty green space in the middle of the track.

I'm not sure how much time went by,but I was on my ninth lap. The October sun crept down low behind the mountains of Montana. The air was a little bit cooler then a week ago. Soon it would be Christmas,then spring and then finals. I had this funny feeling that this year would be different…

As I was coming around my second to last lap, I sensed someone was watching me. I was right, Dimitri was there again by the doors. He looked towards the setting sun,again with the look of longing. I'm pretty sure he got to see the sun more than me since he would have to guard on "night" shifts eventually.

Finally, my last lap. I ran this one pretty fast and I'm not sure why. Right when I passed the white line, Dimitri's finger hit another button. Breathing somewhat heavily, I walk towards him and let my hair fall loose. I bend over and shake it out while the cool breeze airs it out. "So, how much am I going to have to work on?"I asked.

"Since you didn't join any teams during your two year absence, did you even go to the gym?" he answered my question with more questions. I hated people when they did that, it's just unnecessary.

"I'm guessin that I will be running more these days," I stated.

"Oh yes, you will,"Dimitri replied back. We walked back into the gym and it was 6:35. My calves felt like there was a 50 pound weight on each leg as I dragged them to the middle of the room. I sat down and watched Dimitri walk towards me. He was so extremely tall,but he could walk so gracefully.

Dimitri's mouth started to move as if he was talking,but I didn't hear anything. Suddenly everything went black and then I was in Lissa's room. I was looking in a mirror and Liss was deciding if she should wear the green mini jacket or the blue one. Then realization hit me. I was in her head _again._ She was worried and anxious, but I'm not sure why. She ended up picking the green jacket that matched her eyes perfectly.

A voice snapped me back to myself. Only one voice that would grab my attention anywhere. Dimitri. He was looking at me again with concern.

"You were in her head again, weren't you?"he asked softly.

"Yeah, it was weird. She was only deciding on what to wear,"I explained. Most of the time when I would get pulled into her head was when she was feeling a strong emotion. "Anyways, what were you saying I had to do during the remaining time?"I questioned, perking back up to my usual self.

"Nevermind about that, you can just go back to your dorm and rest,"Dimitri said to my astonishment.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be fine,"I said,encouragingly. Yes, my body wanted rest,but I got that feeling of wanting to be strong.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his chin. It looked like a perfect "thinking" statue. He reluctantly agreed with me and I just finished up with some conditioning I had done yesterday. When would we be starting to fight and spar? I wanted to ask, but I just kept quiet.

I looked at the clock and it magically said 7. I jumped up and started towards the door. Dimitri went out to get something and then came back in. As I was grabbing my hoodie his voice startles me from behind.

"Catch!" A black piece of plastic soars through the air. I turned around and caught it in time,thankfully. It was an alarm clock,almost identical to the one I had.

"Oh great, another evil machine that is going to make beeping noises,"I said jokingly to him. "Thank you." His lips twitched and he gave me one of his half smiles. My cheeks felt hot and I turned towards the door before he could see. I didn't want him to know I had a stupid girl crush on him. Then I felt a hand on my arm,his aftershave hit me right after. His face was near the back of my head.

"Try not to break this one," he spoke into my ear. When I twisted my head around he was further back now. His chin length brown hair,loose around a clean cut face and with those brown eyes that could call me out on my lies..._Rose just go now!_ I snapped out of it.

"I'll try my hardest not to,"I teased back. Once I was out and walking towards the dorms I saw the church again. Hmmm...an idea formed. I could go ask Kirova if I can attend to the church services on Sundays. I could see Lissa more! Kirova cannot say no to this. Even if she did, I would still find a way to hang out with Lissa more.

**A/N:I'm back and writing more, sorry for the long wait. :( I am sooo busy these days and I am having troubles writing more...grrr...**


	3. Day 20,Morning Practice

**AN:Okay you can attack me...I have failed to update lately. I'm sorry. School has just started up again and I have been going crazy and stressing out (nbd). I also just never had to urge to write something and I didn't want you guys to read something I wasn't really happy about. So here's this. Yes I left off at day 3 and now I skipped to day 20 but I have an idea...you will just have to see what that idea is :) Review if you want to it's kinda MUCHLY appreciated. **

Oh and the first part of this chapter that is in italics is Rose dreaming.

Day 20 Morning Practice

_I was in some kind of misty forest. When I looked up I could see the tree tops swaying in the wind. The sun was down under the hill and the sky was a mixture of blues and purples. I heard the crunching of leaves and then a small dark chuckle was released from someone...or something. _

_ "Who's...who's there?"I asked breathlessly. I tried to listen for a voice but I just heard the faint laughter. Evil laughter. I didn't understand so I just ran. I ran away from whatever was haunting me, but no matter how fast I ran I could feel the presence of that dark, gloomy death. My stomach churned with a pain I have never experienced. It felt like knives were being shoved through it and I couldn't stop it. _

_ I didn't dare look back at what was coming until I felt weightless. I looked below me,but there was nothing. The pain in my stomach was gone. Then my face hit the cold,hard ground and pain shattered through my skull._

I woke up and threw the covers off. I had a layer of sweat covering my body and a few strands of hair stuck to my neck. _What was that all about?_ I asked myself. I usually have dreams about kicking Stan's ass or strange dreams about being in Russia.

I looked at my clock and it read five o'clock. It's unusual for me to wake up this early, usually I have about five minutes to get ready and then I book it to the gym. I would rather be conditioning than being in that dream again...

I took a quick shower and got ready. Orange sweats and a white t-shirt, whatever I could care less. I doubt anyone is awake right now, well besides Dimitri. I mentally sighed. _Dimitri. _The dreamy god everyone loves and admires.

Most of the practices have been just conditioning and we've been doing the same thing over and over again. Weight lifting and running. If we don't start with any combat or sparring lessons soon I think I may cry or I can just attack him and command him to teach me. Yeah, I like that idea much better.

It's five thirty, might as well just head down to the gym now. Each step I took was easier than when I had first come here. I am not sore anymore, which I am thankful because that just sucked sun was starting to set now and the sky turned into a light pink. I miss you sun, please stay up. The air was getting colder each day now that we are going into late October.

The gym. I walked in and set my bag down by the wall.

"Hello?"I called quietly to the empty room. No response. I was sure Dimitri would be in here, I guess not. I will just go outside and watch the sun set more.

I pushed open the gray door that led outside to the track. I walked down a couple of steps and then just sat there. I rest my head in my hands and I stayed quiet. That dream I had felt so real. The darkness looming over me was something I have never experienced. I hated feeling useless and weak. What was coming after me? Was it death?

Mason and I read some books about St. Vladimir and a woman named Anna. She was _shadow-kissed. _Of course the book didn't explain anything about being shadow-kissed which was completely unhelpful. I had forgotten about this since Mase and I read it.

Shadows were following me in my dream and I probably kissed the hard floor when I fell in my dream. Does that mean anything? Probably not. Now I am just crazy.

As I was lost in my thoughts I heard the door open with a small squeak. Dimitri's figure tall and dark against the gray door. He didn't question me at all when he sat down next to me,gaze locked on the sunset.

We just sat there,quietly. The smell of his usual after shave was starting to become a scent that feels like home. I'm sure that it's been a while since I saw the clock so I was going to break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"Isn't this quite early for you?" Dimitri questioned, quietly.

"Tell me about it," I replied back,sadly. I let out a sigh and rested my head on my knees, head facing Dimitri. "I'm not a big fan of dark dreams."

He looked at my face and his brows scrunched together. I'm assuming he is asking _What dark dreams?_

"It felt so real...something dark following me." Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder. The warmth from it gave me a shiver.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Dreams are harmless even though they feel completely real. Trust me, I've been there," Dimitri said. I had a feeling I knew what his dreams were. Strigoi killing his charge. I would hate to dream about a Strigoi killing Lissa. I could barely even think about it. I put my hand on his that rested on my shoulder. We were still locked in each other's gazes. I knew he would be there for me no matter what happened. It's only been about three weeks since I've known him, but I just felt like I knew him already.

"It wasn't your fault Dimitri,"I sympathized. He really shouldn't blame himself.

"For your dream or for-" he didn't finish,but I knew what he meant.

"Both." He looked at the ground for a moment and then back to my eyes. I continued, "I'm here if you ever need to talk to someone," I felt like I was a counselor or something so I added, "Unless it's about the frigid wasteland,Russia." He let a small smile show and my heart sped faster. Such a rare thing.

"Thank you, I didn't mean to burden you with this-" I cut him off, "You aren't."

His eyes were thankful. Dimitri stood up and held a hand out to me, I grabbed it and he helped me up. Now back to the lovely mentor mode as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks,"I said as I walked into the gym.

"Always here," such simple words,but somehow he can put so much meaning into them.

I glanced over at the clock six o'clock sharp. Damn. Another morning practice, this should be fun.

**AN: Hahaha I just realized that this probably should be called a Pre-morning practice. Oh well, after they talked she just does her usual routine:stretches,runs and conditions. I just wanted to update **_**something **_**even though this is kinda short**_**.**_** Anyways, yep. I am beginning to get more ideas on each practice day so let's hope I can update more often (mini party inside my brain) Thanks for waiting so long. **

**Love,**

**Orange**


End file.
